BUKAN KAMU TAPI DIA
by uekaraoneesama
Summary: [1S] cerita pasaran antar 3 orang sahabat yang terjebak dalam cinta segitiga(?); straight? BL? mix?; Jihoon (SVT), Yoojung (I.O.I), Soonyoung (SVT)


BUKAN KAMU TAPI DIA

.

.

Jihoon (SVT), Yoojung (I.O.I), Soonyoung (SVT)

.

.

Drama? Friends to Lover? Romance? Itulah pokoknya...

.

Selamat Membaca

* * *

Di salah satu sudut ruang baca perpustakaan yang menghadap langsung kearah hamparan danau di luar, Jihoon tampak serius membaca sebuah buku yang cukup tebal. Kerutan di dahinya menunjukkan seberapa serius ia membaca buku itu. Beberapa buku lain dengan tema serupa terhampar di meja di hadapannya. Tugas menganalisi buku yang diberikan oleh dosennya beberapa hari yang lalu itu memang masih lama tenggat waktu pengumpulannya, namun semenjak Jihoon lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya menyendiri di perpustakaan, ia jadi lebih sering menyelesaikan tugasnya lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Bukan tanpa alasan Jihoon yang biasanya lebih memilih bermain game keluaran terbaru atau menghabiskan waktu menonton semua film yang ada di bioskop dengan sahabatnya ini berubah menjadi seorang kutu buku dan seperti kurang pergaulan. Ia pun mulai menarik diri dari sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Jihoon merasa dirinya masih butuh waktu untuk menata hati dan perasaannya setelah apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada di sini"

Perhatian Jihoon beralih pada pemilik suara yang tiba-tiba telah duduk di sampingnya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut ikal pendek berhiaskan sebuah bando putih sederhana dengan rok selutut yang tampak manis membalut tubuhnya itu tersenyum pada Jihoon. Jihoon memperhatikan penampilan gadis dihadapannya itu dari atas hingga ke bawah. Terbersit rasa rindu dalam dadanya.

 _Rasanya lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku berbicara tatap mata dengan Yoojung seperti ini_ , pikirnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jihoon pada Yoojung, gadis yang baru saja datang itu yang juga merupakan sahabat paling dekatnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Jihoon, Yoojung menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, menandakan dirinya kesal.

 _Imut_ , pikir Jihoon lagi.

"Kau tidak membaca pesanku? Ah iya... bahkan sejak beberapa minggu ini kau jadi jarang membalas pesanku meski telah membacanya. Kau juga berubah sekarang," gerutu Yoojung kesal.

"Maaf, aku si—"

"Sibuk? Alasan itu yang selalu kau pakai. Apa aku membuat salah padamu? Rasanya semakin hari kau semakin menjauhiku dan Soonyoung pun merasakan hal yang sama,"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku hanya benar-benar sedang sibuk. Mau kan memaafkanku?" bujuk Jihoon yang tidak tega saat melihat raut wajah Yoojung berubah sedih.

Yoojung tampak berpikir sesaat sebelum tersenyum lebar. Jihoon tahu Yoojung sebenarnya sudah memiliki rencana namun ia hanya memperhatikan tingkah sahabatnya itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Buku yang tadi dibaca Jihoon telah tertutup rapi dalam pangkuan.

"Kau ingat hari ini ada puncak festival musik, kan?"

Jihoon mengangguk. Festival musik itu termasuk ke dalam rangkaian acara tahunan di fakultasnya dan memang biasanya diisi dengan konser musik dengan mengundang band-band mulai dari band kampus hingga band yang cukup ternama.

"Kau harus datang! Sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Jadi malam ini kita akan bersenang-senang di sana sampai pagi," ucap Yoojung.

"Tapi besok a—," belum selesai Jihoon beralasan pada Yoojung, sepasang tangan Yoojung sudah menarik kedua pipi Jihoon dengan sadis.

"Aaa..aw...aw..aw... Yoojung ini sakit, lepaskan!" ringis Jihoon karena cubitan Yoojung itu benar-benar menyakitkan bahkan ia yakin setelah ini pipinya akan berubah merah.

Ringisan Jihoon yang tidak cukup pelan itu membuat beberapa penghuni ruangan baca itu melirik sinis pada mereka. Memang ada beberapa meja yang juga tidak setenang mereka, tapi bedanya meja-meja yang lain itu dipenuhi sengan suara-suara mahasiswa yang sedang berdiskusi sementara mereka justru terlihat seperti sedang main-main.

"Aku tidak menerima alasan. Sebelum kau berjanji padaku kau akan datang, aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganku dari pipimu ini," kata Yoojung sembari semakin menarik pipi Jihoon.

Jihoon menyerah. Ia mengangguk dan Yoojung melepas cubitan tangannya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Untuk ukuran wanita, kau ini kasar sekali," rajuk Jihoon.

Yoojung berpura-pura tidak mendengar rajukan sahabatnya itu dan mulai beranjak bangun dari duduknya setelah sebelumnya menyebutkan waktu pertemuan mereka nantinya.

Langkah Jihoon terhenti saat ia sudah sampai di bawah salah satu pohon yang terletak cukup jauh dari keramaian orang-orang di depan panggung. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon yang tumbuh kokoh menjulang. Ia memperhatikan tingkah Yoojung yang terlihat begitu bersemangat malam itu. Seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya. Jihoon tidak ingat kapan terakhir ia menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabatnya seperti sekarang ini. Sepercik rasa rindu muncul dalam hatinya.

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Jihoon pelan. Begitu pelan hingga Jihoon hampir saja melewatkannya, namun Jihoon kemudian berbalik. Bibir yang sebelumnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman di wajah Jihoon kini berubah menjadi garis lurus.

"Jihoon? Kau datang,"

Suara itu begitu pelan apalagi di antara kerumunan orang-orang dan hentakan musik yang menggema di tempat itu, namun bagi Jihoon suara itu terdengar begitu keras dan jelas. Sebuah senyuman dan tatapan kerinduan tampak menghiasi wajah seorang yang baru datang itu. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang Jihoon ucapkan. Bibirnya seolah telah direkatkan dengan lem yang begitu kuat. Jihoon hanya memandangi sosok di hadapannya dalam diam. Saat akhirnya bibirnya dapat terbuka untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, suara Yoojung langsung mendahuluinya.

"Oppa! Akhirnya kau datang juga," Yoojung menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Soonyoung, lelaki yang baru saja datang itu, dan dibalas dengan mesra.

Jihoon mengurungkan niatnya untuk berucap dan hanya terpaku memperhatikan interaksi yang terjadi di hadapannya. Soonyoung dan Yoojung segera tenggelam dalam pelukan dan obrolan hangat layaknya sepasang kekasih pada umumnya sementara Jihoon berjalan mundur perlahan. Ia mendatangi salah satu booth bazzar dan memesan segelas kopi. Setelah mendapatkan pesanannya, ia memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman di pelataran itu yang terletak agak jauh dari keramaian. Ia menikmati minumannya sambil sesekali mendengarkan alunan lagu yang berasal dari arah panggung.

Jihoon menatap gelas meski kemudian ia merasakan ada orang lain yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak mengira kau datang," ujar orang yang duduk di sampingnya itu, yang Jihoon kenali sebagai suara Soonyoung.

"Yoojung memaksaku," ujar Jihoon singkat. Tak berniat menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

Kecanggungan menyelimuti keduanya. Dalam hati keduanya bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Mengapa hubungan mereka berubah menjadi sedingin ini? Padahal dulu hubungan Soonyoung dan Jihoon hampir sama eratnya dengan hubungan Jihoon dan Yoojung. Tapi kemudian tiba-tiba saja semuanya berubah dan Jihoon seolah menarik diri dari keduanya.

"Aku sudah jarang melihatmu dan sudah lama sekali sejak kita terakhir hangout bersama," Soonyoung mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Maaf, sibuk," jawab Jihoon singkat. Soonyoung berusaha mengabaikan hal ini dan terus mencoba untuk berbicara pada sahabatnya ini.

"Oh, iya. Aku dengar kau mendapat tawaran untuk menerbitkan ceritamu lagi. Aku tahu kau memang penulis berbakat, apa kau sibuk karena hal itu?"

"hmm... begitulah"

"Kali ini kau membuat cerita tentang apa?" tanya Soonyoung antusias.

Jihoon mengerutkan kening, "kenapa tidak kau tunggu saja sampai ceritanya terbit?"

"Oh, ayolah. Biasanya juga kau menceritakannya padaku terlebih dulu," bujuk Soonyoung.

Jihoon tampak berpikir sesaat sebelum akhirnya bergumam menyetujui dan memulai ceritanya.

"Di suatu dunia, hidup seorang anak yang selalu sendirian, sebut saja A. Tak ada yang berani berteman dengannya dan ia pun tak memiliki ketertarikan untuk berteman dengan yang lain. Sampai suatu hari seorang anak dengan senyum yang begitu lebar mengulurkan tangannya, kita sebut anak ini B, dan mereka pun bersahabat. Persahabatan mereka berlanjut hingga mereka tumbuh besar dan saat itu A berpikir bahwa berteman dengan B saja sudah cukup. Namun kemudian A bertemu dengan C.

A tidak pernah berpikir bahwa akan ada orang lain yang mengerti dirinya sebaik B, namun dalam waktu singkat C berhasil naik dari orang asing menjadi sahabat bagi A. B dan C tidak pernah bertemu dan A juga tidak pernah berpikir untuk mempertemukan mereka, dalam hatinya A takut. Ia takut jika kedua orang ini bertemu maka mereka akan menyukai satu sama lain dan meninggalkannya. Karena sebenernya tanpa A sadari, ia telah menumbuhkan perasaan yang melebihi batas seorang teman pada salah satu sahabatnya itu."

Jihoon menarik napas berat, memainkan gelas kertas di tangannya sambil tetap memandang ke panggung yang tidak benar-benar diperhatikannya.

"Singkat cerita, ketakutan A benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. B dan C bertemu dan lama kelamaan hubungan mereka berubah, pertemuan A dengan kedua sahabatnya semakin berkurang dan saat suatu hari keduanya datang, mengatakan bahwa mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih, saat itulah A tahu bahwa yang bisa ia lakukan adalah berbahagia bagi keduanya meski setiap kali mereka bertemu hatinya tersayat dan berdarah."

Jihoon mengakhiri ceritanya tanpa menoleh ke arah Soonyoung. Ia tidak siap menerima respon dari Soonyoung atas ceritanya. Mereka tetap terdiam hingga beberapa saat, hingga Soonyoung memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Apa kau membenciku karena aku dan Yoojung menjalin hubungan?" Jihoon tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Soonyoung.

"Tidak," jawabnya.

"Apa sampai saat ini kau masih... menyimpan perasaan pada Yoojung?"

Jihoon berbalik ke arah Soonyoung dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, ia memiliki keberanian memandang Soonyoung tepat di manik matanya.

"Tidak," ujar Jihoon mantap, ia menarik napas sebelum lanjut berkata, "aku tidak membencimu dan sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah. Ya, aku marah dan kecewa saat kalian datang padaku dan tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih"

"Apa kau... cemburu padaku? Itu sebabnya kau semakin menjauh dari kami?" Soonyoung terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Tentu saja aku cemburu..." jawab Jihoon. Soonyoung memandang Jihoon, menanti kelanjutan dari jawabannya itu.

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya dari Soonyoung menuju langit malam tak berbintang. Sekuat tenaga menahan bulir airmata agar tidak meleleh di pipinya. Bersyukur suasana cukup gelap dan berharap bahwa Soonyoung tak menyadarinya.

"Tapi... bukan kepadamu. Aku cemburu pada Yoojung... karena ia bisa memilikimu," bisiknya lemah.

 **Selesai**

 **a/n**

Cerita pasaran... hahahaha emang!

Tolong jangan minta sekuel atau lanjutan... bayangkan saja sendiri bagaimana kelanjutannya... silahkan sesuaikan dengan harapan masing-masing, karena saya kalau punya ide buat nulis emang gk pernah bener-bener selesai... sukanya yang gantung-gantung...

Kalau mau nulis-nulis, ngasih ide, atau ngebash juga boleh... kolom review terbuka buat anda-anda sekalian... tapi kalo nggak mau juga gapapa sih ga maksa..

Have a good day...


End file.
